Anillo Interrumpido
by BoricuaGirl08
Summary: They had been together for almost three years now and Gaara finally feels it's time to propose to the woman that changed his life for the better. But as they get too carried away with their new happiness, trouble decides to appear for the both of them...


**Helllo Everyone! Well I was actually supposed to publish this along time ago but hadn't had much time and just finished this today. It's my first Naruto fanfic about Gaara and I'm very sorry but I hope you'll still really like it. w **

**Anillo Interrumpido**

The door to the rooftop opened slowly, almost hesitantly, as a dark haired head peeked through nervously.

But as she looked around through the small space left by the door only to see not a single red headed figure there, her face turned confused and finally opened the door fully, revealing herself completely.

"Gaara?" Patricia asked out loud, hoping that the person she had been waiting for, or more like the one who had asked her to appear at the rooftop of his workplace at this very moment, would be hiding around somewhere. "Gaara are you here?" but no response came as she continued to walk around the roof.

The puertorrican bound girl slumped her shoulders in disappointment and moved towards the ledge, leaning on it by placing her arms on it. She gazed over at the home of her beloved (which really is just her boyfriend), Sunagakure, and noticed its simple beauty as it seemed to glow by the apparent sand made buildings and even past its giant wall that surrounded it, because of the sundown occurring on the horizon.

Patricia sighed and leaned her head on a hand and wondered if she should go or not. With her other hand she reached in the pocket of her pants to retrieve a small note with a small sized and carefully written calligraphy and read it, for the eighth time that day.

'_Meet me at the rooftop of the Kazekage office at sundown._

_Gaara'_

And so she did but, this time, Gaara was the one that still hadn't arrived. "_Y mira que el siempre me dice que me tardo un montón preparándome para cuando vamos a salir,_(1)" she mumbled under her breath in her native Spanish tongue, recalling all those other times they had gone out together or she had been late for breakfast whenever she stayed at his family's house to visit, he criticized her in the most monotone voice only he could utter for taking so long in getting ready. She always back talked to him, though, whether he was Kazekage or not.

She straightened up again, putting the note back in her pocket and decided to enjoy for a little while longer the sudden breeze that had come. The wind blew her well-known braids around her neck and back as she closed her eyes, feeling peaceful inside again.

That same wind made the lose strands of hair tickle her face, making her scrunch up her nose in annoyance. She brushed them off with her fingers and tried to tuck them back in her tied up hair. That's when the door behind her opened slightly, not passing unnoticed by Patricia's honed senses, product of the shinobi training she had received.

She quickly turned her whole body around but froze at seeing who the "intruder" was.

He closed the door behind him calmly, determined to the task he had put himself to do now. Yet Gaara stood there, unmoved and only a few feet ahead of the girl who had stolen his heart and healed it in the process.

"Gaara…" Patricia breathed and he noticed how a slight blush had spread on her brown colored skin. The sunset behind her now seemed to illuminate her completely, making him stare at the beauty she never seemed to notice.

"Hi… Patricia," he spoke, suddenly hesitant yet calm. "You look beautiful," he spoke to her, the blush growing more on her cheeks as a smile appeared on her full lips.

"Thank you," Patricia shyly creped her hand to her neck, scratching it there as she tried to keep her dark eyes on his blue-green ones. "But I didn't really… do anything to get all dolled up. I wasn't able to, actually," he noticed that shyness, which seemed to only appear at times when she was with him, in exchange for those times she was the one who talked and laughed the loudest among her friends. He walked towards her and stopped right when they were apart by a mere foot.

"You always look beautiful to me. Whether you do it on purpose or not," he said in a kind voice.

She looked at his eyes again, his words making her smile happily and let out a small chuckle. But then, her face turned slightly serious and spoke in a firm voice. "Gaara, why did you take so long to get here?"

Patricia looked straight at him, not having to lean her head back much since he only passed her height by a few inches, a great difference from the time they had first met when he was the one that was shorter in stature by almost 4 inches. And yet, Patricia was a year younger than he was.

Gaara knew she was going to ask him about his tardiness, though he never expected her to actually be on time for once. Patricia was one of the few, if not the only one, who dared to question him, considering his status as village leader. He actually liked that about her though, as much as he denied it.

"I got held up by a meeting with my counselors and actually had to come up with a dumb excuse just to leave before it was over. I didn't tell them it was about you though," he said, his expression cool but not threatening.

Her eyebrows raised and she twisted her mouth. "Good thinking… the meeting wasn't much entertaining either, was it?"

He sensed humor in her voice when she spoke. She was the only one who made him smile so easily. "If you're asking if it was boring, then yes, it was really boring."

Patricia laughed that loud and joyful laugh he had yearned to hear all day. Then, just as he had noticed that something had been missing from her usual greeting, she threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tight. Though not to a point where he would lose the oxygen needed to live in his lungs.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, relishing this moment like every other he shared when he was this close to her. Gaara snuggled his face against Patricia's neck, almost unwillingly inhaling her scent and wishing to never having to let go of her. He felt a strange kind of inner-peace whenever he was this close to her and loved the feeling it brought.

But reality struck him, and the reason as to why they both were at the rooftop of his office building hit him in the head and his heart stopped beating momentarily. So with hesitation, he slowly separated himself from her arms, forcing himself to look into her confused dark eyes that now had traces of light brown in them caused by the sunlight.

"_¿Qué es?_(2)" she asked in Spanish. It wasn't hard for him to understand since he had learned a bit of the romance language from her.

He breathed out a shaky sigh that did not go unnoticed by her and held her hands in his.

"Patti… I need to tell you something" he started, continuing to look at her heart shaped face that for some might seem plain but for him was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen. "Patricia you are an amazing person to behold and I feel really fortunate to have you by my side, and when you're gone it's hard to bear this… lonely feeling that I get. You're loud laugh, your joyful smiles and the way you always help those dear to your heart is incredible to me."

His face turned to their united hands, trying to find the right words to ask her. Following his sister's advice, he followed the ones in his heart. "Ever since I met you, you have always caught my attention. You say that the first thing that I noticed about you, Patricia, was your foreign looks, claiming that it was your body that I was interested in. I eventually _did_ notice that about you," his face turned slightly red as he spoke the last part. "But that wasn't what I noticed at first," he lifted his head once again to look at her with the most truthful expression that unwillingly appeared on him. "It was the way you acted. With your friends, with those around you, you would seem shy at first but soon revealed who you were in reality and never seemed ashamed of it."

"You taught me of my wrongdoings through your love, and stole my heart in the process to only have it healed with your care and kindness," Gaara let go of one of her hands and slowly raised it to caress her cheek, pushing away the strands of hairs that had escaped once again to the front her face. "I… cannot imagine a life without you Patti… I love you, more than my own life, more than anything else in this world."

Patricia's eyes were opened in sweet surprise, her lips parted a bit as her cheeks had turned a darker red color. 'Why is he telling me this?' she thought as she noticed him turn strangely nervous, though he tried to hide it as much as possible.

"I know that, at least for some, were still young. But I don't care about what others say about me, about us and if they speak badly of you I'll kill them in an instant," a giggle escaped her lips, making Gaara smile kindly at her and finding in her laugh the courage he was missing.

"That's why I wish to ask you this…" he bravely dropped himself in one knee in front of her, causing her breath to go away that instant.

With a hand Gaara reached into a pocket of the Kazekage robe he had on and pulled out a shiny object that as soon as Patricia got a better look at it, her eyes opened wide in shock. And happiness. "Patricia García Vázquez," he held her left hand delicately but surely and showed Patricia the silver ring he held in his hand, declaring himself to her. "Will you please become my wife?"

Patricia wasn't able to say anything for she was speechless by his sudden proposal. In that moment she thought of the two of them together, their past and perhaps future, them marrying and living their lives together. It would not be easy, since for one thing, she was still only fifteen years-old and he was sixteen, she lived in the Hidden Leaf Village while he was leader of the Hidden Sand Village.

It wouldn't be so long though, before Patricia was able to reach the rank of Jonin, and perhaps then she could move in with Gaara and his family, and still work with her teammates in Konohagakure. And regarding their age, to hell with rules.

For that same moment though, Gaara started feeling a bit anxious, worried for her answer which she still hadn't spoken out loud. For the first time in a long time, he felt afraid, afraid that she would refuse him as hers.

"Patti-" but then he stopped when he saw a large smile form on her lips as Patricia felt a great joy swell up in her.

Which made her also squeal as she suddenly jumped on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck and made both of them fall back on the ground, Patricia landing on top of Gaara.

Between a fit of laughs and giggles, Patricia finally gave her answer to him. "_¡Sí! _Yes! I will marry you Gaara! Of course I'll do it _mi amor!_(3)" and kept repeating the same answer over and over, in a fit of sudden joy. And though his back hurt quite a lot at the moment, Gaara couldn't help letting a smile form on his lips from his own happiness.

"Thank you, Patricia," he said against her ear and then hugged her tightly also, both not thinking of letting go of either one at the moment.

That is, until Patricia remembered their current situation and quickly felt guilty for his well-being. She pulled her head back, worry on her features but a smile was still planted on her lips. "Oh! I-I'm sorry Gaara! Are you okay?"

She tried to pull away from him, thinking he was obviously hurt from their fall, but wasn't able too since his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, purposely. Patricia placed her arms on each side of his head, holding herself there and with her face only a very few inches away from his. Her mouth seemed to shrink in shyness and her face was flushed again. "_¿E-estás bien?_" she said in a soft voice. No matter how many times she would be in this proximity to him, she would always feel so shy and hesitant, and it would not seem to go away.

A small smile was still on his lips. "I'm better than okay," he said. "You just made me into the happiest man in the world, is all," Gaara then removed his right arm from her waist to reach her left wrist. Luckily, he had maintained a hard grip on the ring after they had fallen down, so now, with Patricia looking expectantly, he gently slipped her ring finger through the band.

She moved her hand closer to her face to get a closer look at what she would be wearing on her finger for the rest of her life, and quite happily too. It was a simple silver band, the kind of material she preferred. It wasn't much to look at but when she moved her hand slightly, the light gleamed on it and an inscription was shadowed.

'_El amor no mata, el amor salva_(4)_.'_

Her smile turned bigger, remembering the time she told her beloved the exact same thing not too long ago, helping him realize the truth of what love really meant. Patricia looked back at him, finding the courage in her to slowly get closer to his face, wanting to feel him more and closing her eyes until her lips were on his once again.

Gaara learned rather quickly to love the taste of his Patti's lips. Whenever they kissed like this, he felt like he never wanted this sudden passion to stop, wanting to taste them fully. And so did she.

Patricia kissed his lips slowly, again and again, him responding in a more feverish way every time. She grabbed on to his head, messing his hair up with her fingers and Gaara moving his hands up and down her back, sending shivers down her spine.

Their lips moved sensually against one another, not stopping at least once as quiet moans escaped both their mouths. Eventually Patricia opened her mouth with a sigh to which Gaara felt and let his tongue escape his mouth and lick her lips slowly. This made her open up wider before he entered her mouth, not wanting to waste any more time.

His tongue wrapped around hers, almost dominating in their kisses temporarily until Patricia decided to fight back with hers. She pushed his tongue back, tasting him also with the same passion. They moved their heads to the side, kissing deeper than before.

Their legs intertwined, their arms covered each other tighter and the heat inside them raised new heights. Patricia started to caress Gaara's chest sensually, making him shiver instead. Gaara wanted her to feel the same and so made one of his hands move to her shoulder, softly caressing it while the other went down to her lower back, ghosting over her, well, large bottom then slowly moving under her shirt, getting over the long sleeved, fishnet clothe she had underneath. His cold hands made her sigh again shakily.

A sweet feeling started to form in her womb, as Gaara then started to kiss her cheek, following her ear, liking her earlobe. He heard Patricia swoon, remembering the effect that action had on her and getting it again, just like he wanted.

Patricia then slowly moved one of her hands to his chest again, reaching between the opening of his white robe in the middle and pulling it out of the way. She then found the latch to his other dark blue robe underneath and opened it, revealing his regular maroon colored clothes.

Patricia leaned her mouth to his ear while Gaara kept kissing her clavicle. She smirked against it. "You wear too many clothes," she said as best as she could through her heavy breathing.

Gaara raised a brow and with a final kiss at the base of her neck, he laid his head back on the ground. "I don't exactly have a choice," he said. "I have to wear my Kazekage robe and my shinobi clothes in case of an emergency."

Patricia simply rolled her eyes and leaned her head again towards him to continue kissing him. As their tongues mingled, their hands started to get busy with each others clothes, pulling them in the heat of the moment.

Patricia was able to easily grab on to the zipper of his long jacket, since strangely Gaara did not have his vest on that carried his gourd on his back. It was very rare to see him without it but she figured he still must have had his choice weapon close by. She pulled it down in a desperate moment, not quite thinking of what she was doing, and rubbed his chest sensually all the way to his abdomen. Gaara groaned against her lips, feeling her hands and fingers surge a sudden yearning within him.

So while she decided to kiss his neck, almost biting on the skin, Gaara suddenly used his arms to push his back forward from behind him, startling Patricia but grabbing her quickly right when he sat on the ground with her. After accommodating her on his lap, her legs around him and her torso touching almost completely his and having that yearning grow because of the closeness, he quickly yanked her purple colored shirt over her back, almost exposing her completely if it not for the fishnet one she had underneath. Patricia felt a bit unsure when he pulled it oh, so gently over her head, helping him remove it through her arms.

The couple was now only wearing their fishnet undershirt and pants which were begging to get off. But Patricia felt embarrassed in her current state, quickly covering her chest with her arms since the shirt was very much see-through. Gaara noticed this and placed one hand on her hip and the other gently placed it on her cheek.

"Why are you covering yourself like that?" he asked her kindly. He always believed she had no reason to be ashamed of her body, though he never liked going to the beach so others could see her so exposed and stare at what was his. But he wasn't in his right mind when he sat her on his lap like he did and took of her shirt without any consent from her. He felt angry at himself but still tried to make her feel comfortable at the moment.

Patricia bit her bottom lip and turned her eyes downward, not looking at anything specifically. "I-I, um… I just feel kind of… uncomfortable and embarrassed being like this. It's not like it's such a great sight seeing me in a bra…" just saying that made her face warm.

Gaara furrowed his brow and made her look at him with the hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry for exposing you like this. I wasn't thinking. But you shouldn't feel so embarrassed since there is nobody else but me here… and you're body is a wonder to behold that I don't want to ever share with anybody else."

Her eyes opened wide and Patricia wondered if it was possible to turn any more red than she already was. Then a mischievous smile appeared on her features. "Does that mean that I can look at your abs as much as I want?"

Gaara made a small glare at her but still grinned softly. "I'm already yours to do what you wish."

Patricia grinned and leaned again to kiss him, finally removing her arms from her chest only to have her hands fall between his legs. When Gaara felt this, he couldn't help letting a low moan escape his lips as he felt a rush of blood travel down. He grabbed her thighs, unknowingly trying to pull her towards him as much as possible to relapse that sweet feeling that was just a bit familiar to him.

But he wasn't the only one who was feeling the pleasure. Patricia furrowed her brow as the "butterflies" seemed to have gone all the way to her womb, joining her lover's increasing moans. She had the idea of pulling the zipper in front of his pants down to make things a lot more electrifying. But when she had gotten the zipper down rather slowly and all the way to the end, a tiny thought in her head awakened her from the misjudged idea and stopped her in her tracks.

Instead, she traveled her arms up his abdomen again, all the way to his chest till she placed her hands on the sides of his neck gently, almost holding him there. Gaara felt his mind getting fuzzy (which was not something he would describe in such a way) and neglected removing his mouth from hers, both gasping loudly for air as they looked into each others half-lidded eyes.

"Patricia…," he gasped as he ran his hands up and down her back. "I feel this incredible need to have you fully… I feel a sudden desperation in me and… I don't know how to control it…"

Patricia furrowed her brow as much as she could through her heavy breathing and answered him. "A need… for me? I… don't know… Were not exactly in an appropriate place right now…" she glanced at her surroundings. Though they were in the tallest building in Suna, a feeling of fear of being watched was inside her... along with a fear of losing her cherished innocence. "And… I'm not ready for something like… that."

His eyes opened in surprise at her words. He knew since those times she talked (and often argued on her own) with her friends that she wanted to wait until they married. Besides Patricia always reminding him when people "commented" on their relationship. It had always bothered her that strangers would think that the two of them were sexually active when in fact, she was very much old fashioned and wanted to wait, though in a desperate way.

Gaara watched as her face started to turn sullen and a tinge of resentment could be seen in her eyes which now refused to look at him. Once again he hadn't meant to make her feel this way, but he had and sighed deeply. It wasn't rare for him to show affection towards Patricia, at least not in public, in fact he very much liked to wrap his arms around her and have her sit on his lap or between his legs… as long as his annoying older brother wasn't there to reprimand them as he often did instead of just leaving them alone. So he gently wrapped his arms around her curvy waist, hugging her close to him and laid his head gently on her chest.

"I'm sorry Patricia" Gaara whispered, and Patricia strained to hear him better. "I hope you can forgive me for this but I want- I need to taste you, to have you in some way… but without having to enter you."

Patricia felt him kiss her chest softly before traveling in between her breasts the same way. She bit her bottom lip, unwillingly enjoying the sensation in her womb that continued to grow with his actions. Gaara grabbed the ends of the fishnet shirt she wore and slowly started to pull it up her back, finally taking it off of her. His next challenge though was: how to unlatch her bra from behind.

His fingers explored the strange latch on her back, exploring its form and security. Having finally understood its complex system, all the while having Patricia kiss his lips deeply thus having his concentration often interrupted, he unlatched the bra and felt Patricia grip his back tightly.

She felt incredibly scared and shy, yet Patricia wanted him to hurry and do as he may with her, though not willingly. So when she felt her bra loosen around her, she furrowed her brows again and clinged onto him tightly, feeling a small fear come through her. He parted his lips from hers, the two gasping slightly, and looked into her eyes.

When she looked at him, she was surprised to see his eyes, those eyes which she loved to stare at for so long now seemed to be filled with a kind of hunger… for her.

His face flushed and his mouth still panting slightly from the need he desperately tried to control, he backed away slightly from her so he could remove her undergarment from her shoulders and slowly down her arms till he threw them away, exposing her chest fully. Patricia didn't have such large breasts women always claimed to have. They weren't huge or real big or real small. But as soon as he saw them right in front of him, only once or twice having caught glimpses, his eyes opened in amazement. The only question he asked himself in his mind as he slowly approached her was why did she always say that her "boobs" weren't big or great when it was the exact opposite for him as soon as he witnessed them?

Patricia shivered from the sudden gust of wind that passed and Gaara noticed this, quickly wrapping one arm around her back while the other courageously touched her breast to see its effect. And when he saw his beloved's face flush, her lips open slightly in pleasure and her eyes close, he grabbed it fully, earning a moan from her.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding herself up as much as she could as he continued to massage her breast with his whole hand and now tasted her other with his mouth, licking its side till reaching her aroused nipple. Gaara continued to practically play with her breasts continuously. She felt like he was driving her nuts as her mind was clouded, her moans grew louder and the feeling in her womb grew more and more. Patricia felt something hard keep bumping in between her legs and unconsciously started moving her hips more against it, not truly knowing that her own actions was killing the hunger that Gaara felt inside him… and making his control loosen.

She gripped his back and pulled his own fishnet shirt up so as she could touch and caress the soft, pale skin that contrasted with her own dark one. One of her hands moved up his back almost sensually till he reached his head and buried her hand in his vibrant blood-red hair and continued to say loving things in Spanish through short gasps of pleasure. Gaara switched unwillingly his mouth to her other breast, continuing to do the same actions there and grabbed her other slick breast with his other hand.

They held on to each other as they continued their pleasure doings, whole bodies moving desperately, as they tried to find some kind of release with each other through all that love…

As the moans and groans continued to increase and the movements quickened, the door handle turned, this time going unnoticed by the shinobi couple, and the door opened.

"Hey Gaara, what if you go and-" but the man with the black robe, his head covered in a mantle like hat that had a plaque with the symbol of his village, and thick purple lines streaked across his face, was interrupted by the sight before him. His sudden rage overpowered him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" he screamed.

The two "troublemakers" froze in place after they were startled by the scream they had just received, which unfortunately interrupted them. Both pairs of eyes popped open in shock and since Patricia was the one that was facing the door to the roof, she was the first one to uncover the real intruder. "K-Kankuro… _mierda_(5)" she said the last word in a squeaking whisper as she felt the huge embarrassment come over her and Gaara felt anger bubble up inside of him.

'Stupid big brother' he thought and knowing fully well how Patricia felt right now, he slowly let go with both his mouth and hand Patricia's breasts, missing their taste already, and proceeded to calmly pick up her purple shirt that was carelessly thrown on the ground beside them, all the while covering a very red and embarrassed Patricia with his torso from his nosy brother. Quickly he put on her shirt, surprising her at the same time he tried not to place Patti on the floor and go murder his brother.

He let out loud sigh as he calmed both his anger and arousal down, pulling his own shirt down, before twisting his upper torso to give his brother a death glare.

"What in the world did you come here Kankuro?" Gaara said through his teeth. And just when he was feeling the best he ever felt in his life.

Kankuro's eyebrow twitched and his anger covered face only seemed to worsen.

This was going to be a long night after all.

**. . .**

The night had already fallen over Sunagakure and yet the yelling kept going after a good hour.

"You two should know better than going on touching and feeling and sexing it up wherever and whenever you feel like it! What, you want those rumors of you two to be true? Not on my watch!" Kankuro continued, his voice not once wavering from the strain.

A vein protruded from Gaara's forehead, right where his long time scar was as he continued to clench and unclench his fists, seriously deciding on whether or not trap him in his Sand Coffin and finish with his Sand Burial just to shut his brother up.

"For the last time Kankuro," Gaara tried to repeat himself as calmly as he possibly could. "Patricia and I weren't just about to make love on the roof nor had we ever done it before!"

Gaara and Patricia had been condemned to listen to Kankuro's unending voice while sitting on the couch in the living room of the Kazekage's house, having not much time to put their clothes back on with still Gaara able to zip his pants back on yet still only having his fishnet shirt on and his hair in a mess and his robes in a rolled up ball beside him, and Patricia sitting with her knees to her chest, wearing only her shirt on that Gaara had helped her put on but without her bra and her fishnet shirt, which where tucked between her and her legs, her braids in a tangled mess and her face filled with embarrassment. They were forced to sit on each side of the couch, which was a good three feet from each other.

Kankuro leaned forward, glaring at his little brother more closely with his own vein about to pop. "Oh yeah? Then what were you two doing with half your clothes on the floor instead of on you and your hands all over each other? Curiously exploring each other sexually? That's a bunch of crap!"

"We just got carried away after I had proposed to Patti and she had said yes," Gaara glared back at him.

For a moment, Kankuro's anger filled face had turned into one of surprise at his kid brother's announcement. "She did?... Th-that's not the point here!" his face turned back to its original self. "You guys could've waited till your frickin' wedding night!"

"We are!" Gaara yelled at him. It was bad enough that Patricia was shaken by embarrassment and had barely spoken a word the whole time and he hadn't able to do anything to make her feel better. Now his own brother kept coming up with untrue declarations about the two of them and would not shut up!

"Okay, that's it! This has gone on long enough!" yelled their eldest sister Temari, who had been patiently waiting for her stupid brother Kankuro to conclude his little "right from wrong" speech and had lost her patience a long time before. The blonde headed girl stepped in between the two brothers, pushing them away from each other before it ended in another fight. Again. "I have just about had it with you two! You don't even have a valuable reason to be fighting so much like this! Jeez!"

"Yes I do!" Kankuro argued but was stopped by Temari's finger on his lips and menacing look on her face.

"Kankuro you are being too paranoid and overprotective. You are always watching these two as if they are always on top of each other the whole time and you know that's not true!" her face turned more serious as she continued. "I know Gaara and I know Patti. They are aware of what they can and can't do like this and thus know their limitations. Sure they got a bit… carried away today," she spared a glance at the now silent couple, not wanting to meet her eyes in shame. "But they did not go so far as to actually doing the deed for the love of God! Now could you please just shut your mouth and be happy that they're getting married?" she turned to the other two with a smile. "Something that we all have wanted?"

Kankuro crossed his arms over his chest as Gaara looked to the floor before looking up at his sister. "Fine, guess I am happy for them," Kankuro admitted, though in a low voice.

"Thank you," said Temari, now with a mischievous smile. "Besides, what they did is nothing compared to the little adventures you've had with your girlfriend…"

All eyes turned to Kankuro as his face turned beet red and he froze for a moment before glaring once again at his sister. "What? Who the hell told you that?"

"So you do admit it!" Temari chuckled under her breath as she just had her brother admit what her guesses had been for so long, in a very unguarded and dumb way. She turned to Gaara and Patricia, choosing to ignore her middle brother's new fit of rage. "But still, in all seriousness, I don't want you two getting ahead of yourselves like that okay? Save it for the wedding bed, please," her brow was raised as she spoke, meaning she was to be listened to completely.

"Yes Temari…" the couple said, Patricia speaking for the first time in a long while.

"Good. Kankuro?" she turned her head towards her still blushing and mad brother. "Shut up and go start making dinner will 'ya?"

Kankuro was about to back talk to his sister but decided in good judgment not to, since he was also getting pretty hungry and stomped towards the kitchen, mumbling incoherent words as he did.

Temari went to Patricia and grabbed her hands in hers, smiling sweetly at her. "I'm sorry for the big show that Kankuro made Patti. Just listen to me and not him and you'll be fine," that earned a giggle from Patricia. "I'm so happy that now were officially gonna be sisters Patricia!"

"Me too Tema!" Patti gleefully said. "Though you've always been like a sister to me, and thank you for helping, too."

"Aw, you're too sweet! And it's my pleasure Pat," she leaned forward and the two hugged like real sisters before Temari got up to join Kankuro in the kitchen. "Go change into something comfortable while we cook dinner, okay? Gaara would you mind setting up the table please?" she said to her little brother.

"Sure," he answered and she left, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

Though the mark left in the room by the whole event left a very uncomfortably awkward feeling in the room.

Gaara laid back on the couch and glanced at Patricia, who had returned to her original position with her knees to her chest and was thinking of doing what Temari advised her.

He had never meant to make her go through this whole ordeal. His family was just… a little difficult to deal with, though she often reassured him that hers was much worse. Still, he thought that he should never had made her do those things on the roof without really thinking about the possible consequences, even if she did seem to go along with it rather willingly…

"I'm sorry," Gaara said all off a sudden, interrupting Patricia from her thoughts and making her turn her head towards him.

"What do you mean you're sorry?" she said, a bit of concern crossing her features.

"I'm sorry for having to make you go through all of that. I hadn't thought through the whole thing before we even begun. And now you feel this huge embarrassment in you all because my stupid brother came at a wrong time. And I made you do that."

His face was full of concern and sadness for her, but she didn't want him to be feeling that way. Not when it was her that was blaming herself. "Don't be sorry. Things like this sometimes happen without thinking… which is most of the time, really," a smile formed on her lips and he just stared at her. "How about we make it both our faults since we seem to blame this on ourselves? It was an accident we both could have avoided but decided not to. And even if I really did feel like I wanted the ground to swallow me whole the moment I noticed your brother finding us like that, I still don't regret what we did. I am very happy to soon become your wife…" a blush crept to her cheeks. "… and you my husband."

Gaara could only stare at her, bewildered at what she said. She had felt incredibly embarrassed yet she still didn't regret what they did and took blame upon herself still? He truly felt like the luckiest man in the world.

A small smile appeared on his lips, making her own smile grow and then scooted herself on the couch all the way to where he sat. Shyly though, she nudged Gaara's hand with hers slightly, making him grab hers and interlock their fingers. Patricia laid her head on Gaara's shoulder and heard him whisper. "Thank you," he said and she simply smiled happily at him.

That is, until he moved his free arm around her, caging her in his arms and with a similar look of hunger from the one he had before. Patricia grinned before leaning her head closer to his. "_Te amo_(6)" she whispered against his lips.

"_Yo también_(7)" he said in response and closed the small gap between their lips to kiss her deeply and lovingly.

Continuing their kissing in a free and happy way, they were lost in their little world when once again a voice boomed across the room. "WHAT THE HELL? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF EACH OTHER!" Kankuro had once again found them in the midst of their passion, with a cooking mantle on him and a wooden spoon on one hand in the air.

Patricia heard Gaara groan low in anger before giving her an apologetic look and storming off towards his big brother to officially end him.

"That's it, your dead," he growled at Kankuro.

Patricia leaped off the couch, running right after him, trying to stop his rampage. "No, wait! Gaara don't kill him! It won't make things any better!" she screamed desperately behind him, doing her best to hold back her now betrothed's own rage.

Family always does get on your last nerve, doesn't it?

**FIN**

**Spanish to English translations:**

(1) Y mira que el siempre me dice que me tardo un montón preparándome para cuando vamos a salir: And he always tells me that I take too long getting ready when we go out.

(2) ¿Qué es?: What is it?

(3) ... mi amor!: my love! X3

(4) El amor no mata, el amor salva: Love does not kill, love saves =w=

(5) ... mierda: ... shit.

(6) Te amo: I love you

(7) Yo también: Me too /

**Enjoy and, if you desire to do so, please review! w**


End file.
